


Let me be a part of it all

by Gyoro_and_Ururun



Series: A million dreams for the world we're gonna make [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyoro_and_Ururun/pseuds/Gyoro_and_Ururun
Summary: Armitage and Poe share their first time together.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Series: A million dreams for the world we're gonna make [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825603
Kudos: 3
Collections: Gingerpilot Week 2020





	Let me be a part of it all

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this was day seven's entry for Gingerpilot week 2020, the prompt being "First time." 
> 
> Enjoy!

Hux was infinitely glad that school was over and he had most certainly graduated with flying colours. Poe had done well too, even if he hadn’t gotten top marks in everything. Poe could have failed everything and Hux would still love him. He wasn’t really sure what the other boy saw in him, but it warmed his heart nonetheless.

He’d spent some time after school working on some projects in a local lab, helping to design some new tech for the Resistance. He and Poe were going to enlist as soon as Poe became eighteen, which was a month from now. It was his birthday and he had almost expected his boyfriend to implore him to come straight home rather than go to the lab, which meant he was organising a surprise party.

Which Poe probably knew that Hux would know, but he loved that he tried.

So when Hux got home and there was no ‘jump scare’, he was surprised. He walked upstairs and into his room…

He froze in the doorway.

The curtains were drawn, there were candles and rose petals everywhere. And Poe was lying in his bed in a silk robe. He looked absolutely stunning, but he was mindful of Poe not yet being of age. They were a month apart, which wasn’t much really, but still. He didn’t want to cross such lines.

He did, however, throw his stuff down and his jacket off before walking to the bed, kissing Poe before he could speak and climb onto the bed. He settled comfortably on top of him and they just kissed, enjoying each other for a while.

“Happy Birthday, Hugs,” Poe murmured. “You’re officially a man. I wanted to do something special today…and you’re something special.”

Hux’s cheeks warmed to his terrible, yet endearing, joke and he kissed him deeply.

“Hope you like cherries!” Poe said gleefully, making him groan. “What? I saved myself especially for you, Hugs.”

“Poe, you know we can’t…you’re still seventeen, I—” Hux murmured.

“By a month!” Poe responded.

“Poe, I—”

Poe kissed him deeply. “I know, love. I knew you wouldn’t be comfortable, so I set this up for us to have a nice make out session, some cuddling…maybe get you into a silk robe too? Then once I’m officially legal, we can explore more when we’re ready,” he murmured.

Hux relaxed into his embrace, trying to keep his emotions at bay, but he couldn’t and it was overwhelming. He did change into a robe and Hux spooned Poe, showing him his latest design. A large planet-shaped terraforming machina that would sift small amounts of energy from the stars to revitalise desert planets like Tatooine and Jakku, make them more inhabitable.

“You should call it Starkisser: it would give the kiss of life to derelict planets,” Poe said.

Hux kissed the back of Poe’s throat. “Starkisser it is,” he murmured. “Even if it sounds just a bit ridiculous.”

Hux was a little nervous, but it was more that he just wasn’t sure how to bring it up or put it in motion. Poe was eighteen now, had been for months, but they’d gotten busy and separated. He was working on designs while Poe was getting in more practice flying. He was nervous that they wouldn’t come out of this war alive. But he refused to give the First Order the benefit of him being selfish.

Because the galaxy needed saving and that meant some amount of sacrifice.

Poe had insisted they have a date night, finally, and he didn’t protest. Oh, he did not. He wined and dined him, spoilt him rotten and Hux felt good by the end. Making out on Hux’s bed, pretty common for them, but he wanted to figure out how to move it from making out to more. Poe had been smooth and romantic on Hux’s birthday, though none of it was for sex.

“You’re thinking too hard. What’s on your mind, Hugs?” Poe asked.

“Sex,” Hux answered without thinking, common when he’d been kissed within an inch of his life. “ _Kriff, I—_ ”

Poe laughed and kissed him. “It’s okay, I want you too. We’ll go slow, if you want.”

Hux couldn’t help but pull on Poe’s hair, deepening the kiss. He pulled at his shirt and Poe tugged it off before getting him to do the same. Before he knew it, they were both naked and he felt his cheeks turn pink as Poe took a long time just staring at him, looking ready to devour him. He was incredibly attractive, where Hux felt he was nothing but shortcomings.

He squeaked when Poe suddenly launched himself onto him, gently, but enthusiastically. He started kissing his throat, down his peck and he was quite sure that he whimpered when Poe’s mouth latched onto his nipple, tongue circling it. Hux slid his hands into Poe’s hair, clutching at the soft curls as Poe kissed down his stomach, lips trailing between and hands sliding down his thighs, coming to a halt at his knees as his lips found the tip of his cock.

He groaned, Poe’s mouth doing things he could never imagine. He was hard and was trying very hard not to buck and choke him, especially when Poe took him deeper into his mouth and sucked, hands sliding up to his hips and holding him there as he most definitely tried to buck.

And he most certainly whined when the mouth withdrew from his cock.

Poe kissed him deeply on the lips, fingers trailing through his hair. “How do you want to do this, Hugs?” He murmured softly. “Do you want me to continue what I was doing? Do you wanna try penetration?”

Hux was so fuzzy-headed right now. “Pene…pene…”

Poe kissed him again. “I got you, babe. Me in you? You in me?” The words sent a pleasant shiver down Hux’s spine.

Hux slid his hands down Poe’s back and cupped his ass, pulling him closer, almost trying to fit them together without words, but Poe chuckled and stopped him.

“Got it, but…gonna need lube and prep first. I don’t want to hurt you,” Poe said.

Hux watched as he retrieved the bottle of lube from his trousers and climbed back on him. Hux stroked Poe’s abdomen, trailing down to touch his cock. It was big…yeah, okay, lube and prep. Maybe the pain would be worth it because it was Poe, but it seemed unnecessary.

Poe kissed him as lubed fingers found his rim, circling gently as Hux gasped and his arms clutched him tighter. He moaned as the first fingertip entered him, easing in and out, deeper each time.

“Does that feel okay?” Poe asked between kisses.

He nodded, but realised he needed to vocalise his thoughts. “Ye-yes, yes,” he gasped.

He cried out when Poe’s finger nudged something inside him and felt so damn good. He kept nudging it as he thrusted his now two fingers inside him. It didn’t take long before he was wrapped around three fingers. He’d expected some pain, but aside from feeling a little odd, it didn’t hurt. Hux pulled him in for another kiss, knowing it was his gentle touch that made it feel so good.

“Are you ready, Hugs?” Poe murmured, lips caressing his throat.

He wasn’t sure how he answered because all thought left his head as he felt Poe’s cock slowly sliding in, shallow thrusts in and out until he was almost fully seated inside him. Poe started thrusting properly then, the gentle slide of him in and out while his mouth peppered kisses along his throat. It felt so good and he felt the pleasure in his stomach building so fast.

“I’m gonna…I think…I’m gonna…” Hux couldn’t even form the words.

“You can come,” Poe murmured, hand sliding around his cock.

Hux couldn’t describe it in words how it felt when he came, but he felt so good. Poe stuttered to a stop inside him as he came moments later, warm and full. He gently pulled out and Hux pulled him on top of him, just wanting to feel his skin against his.

Poe kissed his throat and he hummed in approval. “You were amazing,” he murmured.

“As were you,” Hux responded breathlessly.

“I love you, Hugs.”

“I love you too, Poe.”


End file.
